Thanatos
" You won't escape... from me... your soul will soonly... be mine ! " - Thanatos, addressing to a fleeing target. This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Thanatos, also called The Shadow of Death or The Soul Harvester is one of the 10 Shadows of the Apocalypse . *History *Abilities *Trivia History Thanatos used to be a simple farmer living in a village of the Kingdom of Liones , whose incomes only came from what he harvested all year long. Most of the villagers described him as full of life and energetic person.He lived peacefully with his wife and two boys, even if there were troubles all around the Kingdom due to diplomacy issues with the Kingdom of Danafor . In fact, due to the fact that the governement focused on external relationships to maintain peace outside of the Kingdom, deep troubles began to grow inside of the kingdom. Especially the increase of crimes throughout the Kingdom which was still unoticed by the authorities. One day, he was out to another village to sell what he harvested yesterday, the sells were really successful, he was impatient to go back and tell his families good news. He was already imagining the scene in his mind, full of joy : "Today, we're going to have a King's Feast at the tavern my children !". When he came back to the village, everyone he saw looked at him with eyes full of sadness and compassion... He didn't understand why and began to have a bad feeling... He began to ran to his house in front of which a group of villager were crying and lamenting the death of someone. Thanatos rushed to the scene, but people from the group told him :"You shouldn't look at what happened!". Thanatos' answer was harsh "' LET ME SEE THEM!'". At this rightful moment, Thanatos felt like his heart has been torn apart by the grasp of fatality. His wife , and also his children, have been killed and their house had been despoiled of all his valuable goods.A villager said : " It must be some errant bandits who did that, we need to find them , everyone go with me!". Thanatos stopped them and said : "I will take care of them myself!". The villagers wanted to help Thanatos, when they looked at Thanatos' serious and determined look, they knew they shouldn't interfere... Thanatos wasn't the same, by losing his family and everything he cherished, he became heartless and life seemed like a curse to him. It's as if he couldn't have any feelings anymore... So, the same night he took a scythe and a lantern a looked for the bandits. Some villagers told him that some people saw a fog from the forest : they must be there. When he came in the forest, he found 2 bandits speaking around the fire. He could recognize his wife's goods in one of the bags the bandits had. The bandits weren't aware of his presence since they drank too much to celebrate their loots. Focused to kill them quickly, Thanatos rushed to them with his scythe and beheaded one of the 2 bandits... The other one tried to draw out his sword, but he was too drank to be able to do so... Begging for mercy, he screamed :"If you want money , I can give you some ! I can even give you valuable goods, here it's a gift!". The bandit throw at him a bag full of his family goods. He looked at the bag with indifference and answered to the bandit : "I don't want money".The bandit who was feeling a huge dread looking at that cold-hearted killer, asked with tears :"What do you want to let me go then?!". Thanatos' cold answer was : "Your life." So he killed the second bandit the same way he did with the first one... Thanatos knew that from now on, he would be considered as a criminal for his double murder, so he burnt the bandits camp as well as his house, he wanted to erase from his existence anything that was a sourced of feelings for him... The only relics of his past remaining were his scythe and lantern that he kept with him. After that, he escaped from the Kingdom of Liones and went to the Kingdom of Danafor where he sold his services as a bounty hunter in cities and villages. From now on, he lived for killing and death was his source of income...His new life as a bounty hunter was rather succesfull, since he managed to made himself a good reputation as an efficient bounty hunter. He was really praised for his perfect work for killing targets with chirurgical blows, and the fact that he always track down the targets he was assigned, no matter where they go and how long it takes. The more bounties he took, the more experienced and notorious he became. He ended up becoming so famous that even Meliodas heard of him and acknowledged his great skills as a bounty hunter. One day, while he was wandering in a city with his scythe and lantern who scared most citizen, he saw an interesting bounty : Brutus , a highly researched bandit who ravaged all by himself tons of chariots on the roads of Danafor. The price of the bounty was 1000 gold, which was really low for such a target... The bounty precised " If you're willing to chase him down, go see the mayor!" So that's what he did. When he finally met the mayor in his office full of guards, the latter told him with a despiteful voice :"What are you doing here? No beggars are allowed in my city!". In fact, when you looked at him, he really looked like a beggar with his torn jacket and dirty clothes. He simply answered: " I'm here for the bounty.". The mayor harshly answered: "Well well, just what are you waiting for to bring me his corpse then?! Aren't you a bounty hunter?!". Thanatos:"My name is Thanatos." , simply saying it changed the tone of voice of the mayor: "Ohhh , excuse me for my harsh behavior, and welcome to my beautiful city dear Thanatos! So you're going to kill brutus for us, how remarquable of y..!". But Thanatos didn't let him finish his sentence : "I want the bounty to be raised.". The mayor was teeth-grinding, his answer was full of greed : "And how many money would you want then?! I'm not that rich". The mayor was a really bad liar, since he was the mayor of a great commercial plateform of Danafor. Thanatos said :"I'll get your target for 5000 gold , not less!". An out of control mayor answered : "WHAT? 5000? Are you insane?! I'll never pay such a cost for a stupid bounty!". But when he really thought about it , paying him to get rid of Brutus would be better than letting him vandalise the roads since it ended up being a great nuisance to his business...Facing a stoic Thanatos, he had no choices but to agree. "Okay, you'll get the amount you want if you bring me his head!". Thanatos then went out to begin his track. So he borrowed an empty chariot and horses to fake a commercial transport on the roads. The night fall down and the bandit easily showed up : The bait had worked. "Give me all your goods if you cherish your life!". A hooded Thanatos answered him: "I have nothing to cherish." Thanatos went out of the chariot and rush to Brutus while drawing out his scythe. Even if Brutus was a well-known bandit, the fight didn't last long and Thanatos finally killed him. He then cuted his head and went back to the town... It has only been 10 hours since he went out of the mayor's office. It was noon when Thanatos came to the mayor's office , throwing the bloodied head of Brutus on the ground and telling the mayor : "And now give me my money." A smiling mayor answered him : "Of course... Guards , arrest him !". Thanatos was about to draw out his scythe but it was too late... The mayor then told, with a satisfying look :" Thanatos, in the name of the Kingdom of Danafor, I arrest you for the double murder you committed in the Kingdom of Liones! For your crimes, I sentence you to death!". The guards were bringing Thanatos to the public place while the mayor look at him go with the sastisfaction of killing two birds with one stone : He kept his money and will even win the bounty on the head of Thanatos. By the time passing, Thanatos completely forgot about the fact that he was himself guilty of a crime and that the Kingdom of Liones created a bounty on his head soon after the conflictual issues between both kingdoms ended... He was then brought to the execution stand. Welcoming in a cold way his fate, he stood stoic until the blade of the executioner pierced his heart. The scythe and lantern of Thanatos were on the ground , like garbages. The mayor then told his guards : " Bring the corpse to the borders of the Kingdom of Liones so I can have his bounty ! Oh and take his items with him, I don't want any garbage on the ground of my city ! ". During the travel to the borders between the two Kingdoms, the chariot transporting Thanatos' corpse emitted a pale green light, then we hear the screams of guard whose throats were quickly sliced : Thanatos rose once again while he was in the chariot, the first thing he looked at was his scythe and lantern, which he took with him before slaughtering the guards of his corpse. Since that moment, Thanatos was wandering around the borders between Danafor and Liones, not to collect cereals or bounties, but to collect the souls of the ones who he would met in his way...Never leaving them until he get what he wanted...The numerous souls of his victims are now locked in his lantern for the eternity. They'll feel suffering and pain forever now... Abilities Cursed Scythe and lantern : The scythe of Thanatos, who killed many people, has now the ability to reap the soul of anyone it touches, doing severe spiritual damages. His cursed lantern is able to stock the sould of anybody Thanatos beats in a fight. Soul Catcher ''': By using his cursed lantern, Thanatos can capture and stock the souls of his victims forever, turning them into a magical material useful for his spells.This ability is somewhat similar to demon's ability to eat souls. '''Reaper's Flight : By being overwhelmed with unholy energy and using the souls of his lantern, Thanatos can turn himself into an ethereal being whose attacks are not physical but reach the souls of his opponents. In this form , only being in contact with Thanatos can deal heavy damages. He's like a flying ghost in this form. Death pulse : By condensating unholy energy, Thanatos is able to create deadly projectiles which will seek for Thanatos' target. 'Unholy Requiem ': Thanatos concentrates unholy energy in his lantern full of souls to release all of them at the same time. After a short casting time, it creates a big blast of tourmented souls around Thanatos, hurting anybody who is near and pushing them far away while hearing the laments of the tortured souls. After being released, the tourmented souls quickly goes back to the lantern. Leaving a destroyed and corrupted area where they were. 'Scythe of Eternity ': Thanatos generates unholy chains which kneel the target on the ground. Then Thanatos concentrates unholy energy in the scythe to make it bigger and surronded by an unholy aura. Then he lifts his giant scythe in the air to strike the chained ennemy, the unholy aura around the scythe made that the weapon does not harm the ennemy's body, but shatters his soul. It's Thanatos most efficient technique to harvest souls. But it needs some time to be executed while being fixed and it can only be used on really weakened targets : It's a final blow techique! Trivia This character is inspired of Thresh, a hero from the League of Legends game. Category:Undeads Clan Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Undead Category:10 Shadows of the Apocalypse